


姊妹.슬기01

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】姊妹 [3]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612
Series: 【Seulrene】姊妹 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619635
Kudos: 8





	姊妹.슬기01

*警語：70是親姊妹設定，不喜歡的人不要看哦。

*和<姊妹>.언니01大致上是同一個時間線，建議可以先看過再來看這篇。

*此篇為柱現視角哦~

*6月前最後一更xd

슬기.ch01

【離開是…】

-

三歲以前的小孩理應沒有記憶的，可是我對那些畫面卻特別鮮明，那是我第一次，有關於「離開」的情緒。

我曾想過很多次為什麼她會離開，又或者更精確的說是，為什麼不帶我離開？

答案大概是因為她不愛我了。

是雷雨夜的那一天。

那是在我們對於言語，以及其他情感的概念都還如同白紙一般的時期。

「我不懂到底有什麼重要的事，重要到我生孩子，你也不能來醫院陪我？」

「我說過了，那天的那個會議我真的抽不開－」

「你到底有沒有把我看在眼裡？或是把你女兒看在眼裡？」

「我這麼忙都是為了誰阿，還不是為了想讓家人過更好的生活－」

「你自己說，柱現一個月看到你幾次？你還能算個爸爸－」

「你不要再無理取鬧了行不行？」

每一次，我都只能像這樣無助的瑟縮在牆角，也許他們以為我早已熟睡，又或者是小朋友還聽不懂，所以才會這樣肆無忌憚的大聲爭吵。

他們不知道我根本沒睡，也許就是從那個時候開始我學會裝睡的。

「要不是為了小孩，我早就離婚了。」

其實我好想說，只可惜當時的我還不善表達，如果爸媽在一起總是這樣的話，我真的寧願你們離婚。

每一個字我都聽得好清楚，那些失控的情緒讓我好害怕。

一直到第一道雷聲劃破寧靜的夜空，有些刺眼的光線趁著那瞬間溜進房間時，我才想起今天不一樣了，我不是一個人。

我走向床邊的木質小床望著你，明明你今天才從醫院回家的，但裡頭躺著的你睡得好香好沉，似乎一點都沒有對新環境不適應的地方。

和我不同，你遺傳了爸爸的單眼皮，你的小手輕輕握拳向上舉著，嘴唇微張的睡顏，每次回想起來，才明白為什麼有人說睡著的嬰兒像是天使了，因為實在太可愛了。

今天外頭的狀況特別激烈，而且好像沒有盡頭。

啪的一聲，我聽見有東西被摔碎的聲音，而你的眉頭隨之皺了一下，露出不悅的表情。

我有些驚慌，小心的將你從嬰兒床裡抱了起來，我很緊張，因為你整個人實在太小又太軟了，好像一不小心就會從我的懷裡溜走。

門外更激烈的爭吵聲幾乎和雷聲同時傳來，你那漂亮的單眼皮瞇的更深了，還搖了搖頭，似乎下一秒就要醒來，我幾乎是下意識的完全把你埋進我胸前的位置，任由軟綿綿的你把重量全部倚靠在我身上，而接下來我遮住了你的耳朵。

我並不確切的曉得我為什麼那麼做，只是有一個強烈的念頭從心底浮現，我無法確切的解讀，只知道我不想要你也聽見那些傷人又尖銳的話語。

只見你發出了含糊的囈語後，又重新陷入沉睡，胸膛規律的起伏著。

外頭安靜了下來。

小心翼翼的把你放回床上蓋好被子，我也躺回床上正準備要睡覺時，母親走進了房間，她溫柔地親吻了我的額間後，什麼話也沒說，又把你抱走了。

連同她的所有行李一起。

那晚我再也沒能睡著。

並且在日後每一晚雷聲作響的時候都不明所以的哭泣。

那是我第一次見到你，瑟琪。

-

其實父親是個好人，和我說話的時候很溫柔，也很關心我。

只是他在生命中更優先的是他的事業。

在我成長到不需要保姆陪伴之後，我見到父親的次數更少了。

我總是一個人在家，也習慣一個人在家。

一個人上學，一個人回家，一個人看著電視配飯吃。

在睡前一個人把電燈都關掉後回房，如果遇見了雷雨夜，就得再加上，一個人緊擁著被子哭泣。

一直到母親走之前，我都不曾有機會再見過她。

聽聞她後來生了重病，我想也許離開對她是種解脫，就像她在離開了父親以後，也許她過得更快樂了。

「歐…歐尼，我叫康瑟琪。」

「以後要多多麻煩歐尼了。」

記憶裡的嬰兒再次出現的時候，突然變成了充滿稚氣的國中生，但笑起來會瞇成一條線的單眼皮仍然依舊。

-

瑟琪和我的個性截然不同。

既粗枝大葉卻在關於我的事情上那麼貼心。

是她主動親近我的，在問我讀哪一所高中之後，就提議可以順道騎腳踏車載我去上學，可以省下搭公車的錢。

老實說一開始我真的有些害怕會從後座掉下來，所以總是緊緊環著她的腰，似乎是察覺到我的恐懼，她總是放慢著騎，直到看著我安全的走進校門後才恢復正常速度，飛快的騎走。

即使後來我早就不再有會摔落的煩惱，我仍想一直環著她。

瑟琪非常瘦，腰間一點贅肉也沒有，可是那樣抱住她的感覺，卻讓我很安心。

有的時候我想，如果真有時光的裂縫，就讓我們永遠困在她送我上學的片刻之間，那該有多好呢。

還有她搬進來住後的第一個雷雨夜。

一開始其實我只是擔心她，才跑進她的房間的，結果卻看見她絲毫不受影響。

最後只好說了我會害怕雷聲，好吧，得到了一起睡的正當理由。

可我沒也騙她，到現在我還是很害怕夜晚的雷聲，即使知道她就睡在我身旁。我用力捏緊被子的一角，正當我以為我要忍不住哭泣出聲，卻在下一秒被溫暖的體溫包圍，以及近在咫尺的氣息。

「歐尼不要怕，有我在。」

整個晚上我幾乎都沒再聽見雷聲，取而代之的是血液集中到了腦袋，在我腦中隆隆作響的聲音。

後來即使是明知根本不會打雷的夜晚，我仍然會溜進瑟琪的被窩。

說著我自己都不信的可笑謊言，掩飾我來自內心深處居心不良的秘密。

瑟琪不知道的是，我偶爾會偷偷的把我們的棉被交換，而我會在夜晚用她的棉被假裝那是她正在擁著我。

-

那天是我第一次兇她。

她好看的腿上有了一塊一塊紫青色的印記，甚至嘴唇邊還有一點瘀血的痕跡。

我感覺心上被誰劃過一刀，寧願哪些傷口是長在我身上。

「康瑟琪，看我，為什麼和別人打架。」

而我不管怎麼問，她都只是低著頭倔強的不說話。

「歐尼以後不要來學校找我好不好。」

她的雙手因為過度用力的交握，指關節有些泛白，而我則是被她反常的語氣嚇了一跳，她從來不會這樣對我說話。

「我是在問你－」

「因為那些男生總要我幫忙介紹歐尼給他們。」

「是他們先動手的。」

「我不高興，他們又一直煩我，我不小心把他們送的零食弄到地上，就變成這樣了。」

「所以你為什麼－」

「因為我就是不想把歐尼介紹給別人。」

她真的知道她自己在說什麼嗎？

望著我的眼神中還含著異樣的光芒，清亮的雙眸此刻卻如大雨將至，很是潮濕，就連語氣都是那麼過分的堅定。

而我沒有選擇回望，只能繼續為她用紗布包紮傷口。

「柱現歐尼，什麼是喜歡？」

她突然握住我正在收拾藥膏的手，指節有些使勁。

而我的呼吸被迫暫停了一瞬，心跳開始加劇，身體察覺到有場風暴正在朝我逼近，彷彿要直搗我內心最深處的秘密。

「怎麼這樣問？」

我試圖讓語氣聽起來平穩些。

「有一個男生沒多久前說他喜歡我。」

「然後呢？」

「歐尼先回答我。」

「可能就是會想一直和對方待在一起？而且在一起的時候總是很快樂？」

我眨了眨眼，極力想壓抑自己腦海內此刻浮現的畫面，以及不去看她充滿好奇的目光。

「那我也想和歐尼一直在一起，和歐尼在一起的時候也很快樂，那我喜歡歐尼。」

「那不一樣。」

「哪裡不一樣？」

「瑟琪阿，這是…親情的喜歡。」

我甚至都要分不清楚我到底是在說服誰了。

就像我不明白，為什麼我的眼眶已經充滿淚水，我死死的盯著地板，怕被眼前的人察覺到任何異樣，我知道我只要再開口，就會是失控的哭腔。

「勝完說，她覺得喜歡是『唯一』，是特別的存在，是無論喜怒哀樂都想與之分享的對象。」

「嗯…我想我是沒有完全聽懂啦。」

「總之，我拒絕了那個男生。」

「因為我說我喜歡的人是歐尼。」

我倒吸了一口氣，努力在眼淚滴落的前一刻轉身走回房間。

連走到床鋪躺下的力氣也沒有，我只能蹲在門邊無聲的哭泣起來。

是我想多了對吧？

一定是的，絕對不會的。

-

我覺得我在無意識中走了太久，不知道什麼時候早已越過險峻的山勢，一睜眼已經抵達高聳的懸崖邊，底下全是數不清的碎石，會讓我一瞬間就四分五裂的那種。

即使如此，我也明瞭我再也沒有後退的餘地，但也沒有躍下的勇氣。

當瑟琪在黑暗之中問我是否能親她一下時，明知道也許她只是好奇親吻的感覺，只要輕輕的拒絕就行了，可我的理智和實際做出的行動仍背道而馳，嘴唇貼合的那一刻我甚至用盡了全身的力氣才讓自己抽身。

實在太卑鄙了，裴柱現。

也許上大學是一個好的契機，我向瑟琪說，不需要她再載我去學校了，她看起來好像有些失落，而我則是把自己關在房間哭了好久。

就連下雨的夜晚我也很少去她房間了。

我不能再依賴她了。

只要練習就可以了，我做得到的。

雖然還是有點難，每當雷聲和恐懼的記憶一起到來，我就會弓起身子，試圖把自己縮得更小一些，然後在一個小時內宣布放棄，放任自己在棉被的溫暖中放聲哭泣。

我不敢再多想，也不能再多想。

如果喜歡上不能喜歡的人，連傷心的情緒都只是奢侈。

我倚在走廊的欄杆邊，想像操場的同心圓變成一尾巨大的銜尾蛇，他們無止盡的互相追逐，卻又同時吞噬彼此。

永遠不會消亡，永遠都在痛苦之中。

「欸，柱現，你的奶茶。」

「謝啦。」

我把冰奶茶的罐子稍微靠近臉頰一點，試圖驅趕方才腦中的奇怪異想。

「話說，我昨天有看到你家瑟琪欸。」

「嗯，你怎麼會看到？」

「就我剛好去他們高中附近嘛。」

「你明明是去找恩地吧，哪是剛好？」

好友初瓏的臉瞬間翻紅，她笑著給了我的肩膀軟綿綿的一拳。

「反正就，我看到瑟琪跟一個女生一起走出校門，還手牽著手的那種哦。」

「恩地說那是一個有名的學姊，好像叫李宣美吧。」

我的手過分用力的緊握著那只鐵鋁罐，有些慶幸不是鋁箔包裝的，否則應該已經被我的力道擠出飲料來了。

「然後呢，所以你想說什麼，女生之間牽手本來就很正常嘛。」

「而且說不定你看錯了阿，你又沒看過瑟琪幾次。」

「不可能啦，我不可能看錯。」

「你怎麼知道不可能？」

「因為我有看到他們去牽那台舊舊的藍色腳踏車阿。」

「就是以前瑟琪都會騎著載你來學校的那台。」

「瑟琪就載著她走了阿，而且那個什麼李宣美的在後座抱的可緊的咧－」

「啊，嚇我一跳！」

耳邊突然只聽得見蟋蟀的唧唧聲，還有方才的語句不停在腦海中重播，直到罐子從我手中無預警的滑落到地上發出硄的巨響我才回過神來。

我現在反而希望它是玻璃製的，這樣就會有別的東西陪我一起碎裂了。

「你幹嘛啦柱現，表情這麼難看，你在擔心什麼嗎？」

「沒有。」

朴初瓏捂著胸口看起來嚇的不清，而我只是蹲下身子來假裝冷靜的把罐子撿起來。

「欸裴柱現，你是不是妹控啊？其他的事不關心，但每次一聽到瑟琪的事情就緊張得要命。」

「你才妹控啦，我只是手滑而已。」

「你上次明明也是－」

「你再吵我就跟恩地說，普美上次問你要不要一起租房子的事。」

-

他們今天是搭公車。

我不曉得我是否該感到慶幸。

我特意溜了最後一節課，在他們下車時就看到他們了。

而我十分確信她也看見了我。

那樣的眼神不算陌生，帶著敵意的鋒利，是出自本能的警惕。

在下公車後對瑟琪的撒嬌也是特意朝我的方向做的。

我緊握著雙拳保持著距離一直跟著，反正也是往我家嘛，沒什麼好說過不去的。

原本以為她送瑟琪回家後這一切的煎熬就可以結束了，可她只是側過頭冷冷的看了我一眼。

然後離瑟琪越來越靠近。

她的髮絲幾乎都遮住了他們的臉龐。

她要親她。

眼看就要吻上了。

也許已經吻上了。

我失控的從牆角衝了出來，看著呆愣著回望我的瑟琪。

瑟琪一定嚇壞了，才會推她推的那麼大力。

「你好，是瑟琪的姊姊吧？常聽瑟琪說起。」

「我是她的女朋友，李宣美，和瑟琪念同一所高中。」

她很快的就反手把瑟琪護在身後，嘴角勾出一個再禮貌不過的微笑。

但我仍沒有錯過她在「姊姊」和「女朋友」幾個字上特別加重的音調。

看著她那麼堅定的眼神，很久以後我偶爾會想，也許她才是那個打從一開始，就是最勇敢的人。

-

回過神來的時候，我已經打開了瑟琪的房門。

我自己並不知道理由，只知道今晚想去找她的念頭已經占據了腦海。

「阿！！！歐尼嚇我一跳…怎麼了？」

瑟琪頭髮凌亂的抓著被子的一角坐在床上，若不是她的髮量很多，我有時真覺得她像一隻探頭探腦的狐獴。

「今晚，陪我睡。」

瑟琪並沒有回應我，但在我剛爬上床後，就攤開自己的被子為我蓋好。

我以為來到這個房間會讓我的情緒有所緩和的，但一閉上眼就全是李宣美跟她的畫面。

確切的說，是我想像的畫面。

他們會騎著那台腳踏車上學，李宣美在後座緊緊抱住她，但不全然是為了安全的原因，像我以前一樣。

唯一不同的是，他們並不會在校門口分開，會牽著手一起走進校園，也許還是十指緊扣的那種，說不定李宣美心血來潮時，還會在瑟琪停好車後，偏頭給她一個甜蜜的吻。

這是第一次，即使我已緊抱住瑟琪，即使我已十分貼近，仍感覺難過和空虛。

每一個身體角落的血液好像都正在沸騰，而他們找不到出口，只是在體內魯莽的橫衝直撞讓我難受。

「瑟琪阿。」

「嗯？」

我只能把臉埋在瑟琪柔軟的肩窩，隨後突然想起我和瑟琪在兩年多前關於「喜歡」的那場辯證。

「你跟…」

「你跟她在一起的時候，覺得很快樂嗎？」

記得你說過的，想和我一直在一起，在一起的時候覺得很快樂。

和她也是嗎？

「蛤？…嗯。」

「跟我比呢？」

「跟歐尼怎麼能比。」

「為什麼不能？」

「歐尼是『姊姊』嘛，不一樣。」

我幾乎是用盡了全力，才讓自己不在下一秒就哭出聲來。

瑟琪總會緊緊握住我環住她的手，從掌心傳來的溫度總能讓我安穩的入眠。

體溫稍微偏高的身體抱起來也很舒服，特別是在微涼的秋天。

都很好，真的很好，什麼都好。

只是都不再是我的了，不再是我一個人的了。

「歐尼，你會冷嗎？要不要我去拿厚被子。」

「歐尼？」

她的聲音因為背對著我，像在空氣中飄浮的輕盈，我卻還是能聽出藏在字句之間的擔心。

「你別動，我不會冷。」

「歐尼，你怎麼哭了？」

我喜歡紫色，所以總會買很多紫色的東西。

那如果只是喜歡瑟琪每一次叫我「歐尼」的音調，該怎麼把那些聲音收藏在我最珍貴的盒子裡？

瑟琪的手搭在我的手臂上，而我知道即使我早已閉上眼，眼淚仍不受控制的從眼角滑落。

「瑟琪，你記得暑假停電的那個晚上嗎？」

「記得。」

「我想了一下，其實有一輪遊戲你輸了，沒有懲罰到。」

「嗯？歐尼要打我嗎？」

瑟琪歪著頭直視著我。

她的眼睛真的很漂亮，只是有時候像是過分炙熱的太陽，無論我怎麼努力，終會注定在靠近的那一刻就燒成灰燼。

我把手搭在瑟琪的肩膀上，心想就最後一次了，讓我再貪心最後一次。

「不是那一個懲罰。」

「瑟琪，親我。」

我閉上雙眼，好像又回到那一個有著湛藍天空的懸崖邊。

當瑟琪的唇乖巧的覆上來時，有一股難耐的躁動快速的在我身體裡流竄，我蠻橫的困住瑟琪不讓她離開，甚至察覺她有所回應時還有些欣喜。

瑟琪環住我的腰，我們的身體幾乎沒有了距離，我能感覺到我們胸前的柔軟相貼，我放任自己隨著本能不斷的汲取她的氧氣，在口腔裡嚐到一絲鐵鏽味的時候，我們的舌頭開始失控的互相交纏著。

不只是想這樣親吻她，想更猛烈的占有她，近乎原始的慾望和痛苦的情緒混雜在一起。

在我的手就要探進她的衣服下襬時，我才被她吃痛的一聲嗚噎帶回現實。

「歐尼，為什麼要哭？」

就連被這樣無理對待的瑟琪，都還是先想著安慰我，以後對女朋友，也會總是這麼溫柔的樣貌吧。

「瑟琪，長大了，都談戀愛了。」

雷雨夜的時候，我常會在瑟琪睡著後轉身過去看著她的睡顏，幾乎每一次都是她先睡著的。

正因為如此，我才清楚的知道，瑟琪此刻緊緊閉著雙眼，嘴唇微微出力的抿著的模樣，百分之百是在裝睡。

「對不起。」

「我只是有些難過。」

「覺得瑟琪，好像不是我一個人的了。」

我用手指輕描她臉的輪廓，相比苗條的身材，有些圓潤的臉龐有一種反差的可愛，我俯身靠近她，在她的耳邊低語，並感覺到我的臉頰碰觸到她側頸細嫩的皮膚時，她淺淺的吸了一口氣。

過了很久後我仍閉著眼睛沒有睡意，而瑟琪在我懷裡動了一下。

我感覺到有物體從我眼前揮過，我猜想那應該是瑟琪的手正在測試我是否早已睡著。

很不巧的，我最擅長的便是裝睡，而瑟琪當然也並沒有發現。

果然下一秒我就聽到瑟琪有些低沉的聲音在房間迴盪，依然溫柔的令人想哭。

「歐尼知道吧。」

「歐尼在我心裡…」

「是唯一的。」

瑟琪在親吻我的眼角時我仍在偷偷的顫抖，她倒是在把我擁得更緊些後沒多久就進入夢鄉，睡得很沉。

我稍微把她環在我身上的手鬆開了一些，向後退開看著她。

我感覺自己已經背對著懸崖，周邊的空氣向是螢幕般的顯示著我們過往所有的回憶片段，以及今晚近乎失序的一切。

那一瞬間我好像突然明白了，母親之所以離開的理由。

我把瑟琪重新擁回懷裡，讓她的頭輕埋在我胸口，並且伸出另一隻手將她的耳朵捂的好嚴實。

「康瑟琪。」

「希望你不要聽到，因為我永遠沒有勇氣再向你說第二遍。」

「對不起…」

「其實我從來就沒有，把你當成我的妹妹。」

「我試過了，真的試過了…」

「可是…」

我又開始哭了，說出來的聲音都顫抖的不像話，於是我把手捂的更緊一些。

「我喜歡你，真的好喜歡你。」

「所以你千萬…不要喜歡我…」

「不可以…喜歡我。」

我緊抱著她，任憑眼淚張狂的流下，近乎崩潰卻又極力讓自己無聲的哭泣著。

我想我是真的明白了，母親之所以離開的理由。

那並不是因為她不愛我了。

而是她知道，她根本沒有能力愛我了。

如果喜歡是知其不可而為之的覺悟，那麼放手，其實也是。

離開有時候只是，真的希望留下來的人能過得更好。

我想起第一次擁抱她時，只是害怕讓她聽見外頭的爭吵和恐怖的雷聲。

而這一次擁抱她時，是害怕讓她聽見我這違反道德的告白。

我用力的緊抱住你，甚至肋骨都有些發疼，你早就不是那個我需要擔心會從懷裡溜走的嬰兒了。

因為你長大了。

我們都會長大。

我們都該長大的。

-

我想起第一次看見瑟琪時，那樣純淨如水的眼神。

那是在我們對於言語，以及其他情感的概念都還如同白紙一般的時期。

我的心底只浮現一個明確的念頭。

那便是我希望你能永遠，快樂。

你一定要，永遠快樂。

因為我喜歡你。

在這世間萬物之中，我只喜歡你。

瑟琪。

-

*花了一些時間把心態(?)調整到柱現的視角，因為個人習慣會很想要把各個角色的心態都補齊，對我而言才完整。

*下一篇也會是柱現視角哦，有期待(?)瑟琪視角或是劇情進展的大大們可能要等一陣子了~

*感謝閱讀的所有人，也歡迎批評指教~

*註：因為有人問，所以備註一下，瑟琪視角的언니＝歐尼，這一篇的슬기就=瑟琪哦～


End file.
